


Sharing

by therev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therev/pseuds/therev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have to share a bed. Sammy's not as little as he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

“God, you’re fucking huge,” Dean says, scoots closer to the edge of the bed, reconsiders, then wiggles backward toward Sam, pushing. “Have you grown since yesterday?”

“Dude. I’m not making you sleep up here with me.”

“Sleep with you? You’re in my bed.”

“I called shotgun.”

“I called heads.”

“I never agreed to flip for it, Dean. I called it, it’s mine.” Sam’s frowning at the ceiling, his right leg isn’t even on the bed anymore, that same arm slung over his chest, defiant.

“Yeah, well, maybe we could share if you weren’t such a goddamn sasquatch. Friggin’ Harry and the Hendersons.”

“Don’t hate, short man.”

“Short man?” Dean turns over now, pokes Sam in the chest with an angry finger. “I’m dad’s height. I’m normal. I don’t have to shop at Freakishly Huge Men ‘r’ Us.”

“You’re not going to bully me into sleeping on the floor, Dean.”

“Yeah well I ain’t sleepin’ down there. Man ought to deserve some consideration he spends near a lifetime in hell for his enormous, not to mention enormously unappreciative little brother.”

“Oh my God, Dean, you do not get to guilt trip me with hell over a bed.”

“Then I’ll just have to make you feel really bad about yourself.”

“Dude.”

“But not too bad. You can’t help being abnormally large. The real shame is that you can’t even grow out of it, because then you’d just be even bigger.”

“Dean.”

“They couldn’t even put you in a circus, they’d need a taller tent. They couldn’t afford to feed you and the elephants, plus you’d make all the women and babies cry. And everywhere you’d go mobs would spring up and chase you with torches and pitch forks and-“

“Dean! Alright! You’re right, I give!”

“Good, now shove off, mattress pirate.”

“No, Dean, I mean you’re right. I am huge. Freakishly large. I mean… you have no idea.”

“What?”

“I’m just saying that there may have been a few women who have shed a tear or two, that’s all I mean. Maybe I should sleep on the floor after all. More room to, you know, unfurl.”

“Dude, I am so not hearing this.”

“Seriously, Dean. It’s proportional.”

“Oh God.”

“I thank him every day.”

“Ok, that’s enough.” Dean rolls over, closer to the edge, gives Sam some breathing room. “Let’s just get to sleep, okay?”

“Sure you got enough room there, little guy?”

“I’m freakin’ perfect, okay!”

“Good.”

“Fuckin’ Great.”

“G’night, Dean.”

“Yeah. Eat me, Ron Jeremy.”


End file.
